


Save a Chocobo

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Boyfriends, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Gladio wants to bottom.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt
Series: Primulina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Save a Chocobo

It's rare for Gladio to give head, its painfully obvious that he's not well versed and kinda sad, at least Loqi thinks. Not that it isn't endearing. Six months since their first meeting and they've become comfortable enough with each other than Gladio wants to try something new. He wants to know, to feel what Loqi goes through each time he and Loqi get it on. 

Loqi is down for that. After these six months it's not just Galdio's cock he dreams of, but all those muscles, his hands, even his attitude is larger than life and Loqi dreams of that now. Love has expanded his kink. 

"Gladio," amber eyes look up, it's a nice sight but he's flaccid and Gladio has tried everything. Even sucking on his balls, that one almost got him hard, but then he started sucking his head and there it went. Junior fell. "You really suck at this." 

Gladio sighs, he's been kicked down like a dog. He almost dosent let Loqi push him back, he almost stops him from taking his cock in hand and lavish it with affection and a good sucking. Almost. 

He does anyways, he enjoys those sounds, the tug on his balls as they roll between cheek and tongue. It excites him as Loqi nips his taint, the way he swirled his tongue around his hole. Gladio jerks, trying to scoot back to the end of the bed, Loqi holds him fast, a mean chuckle smothered into Gladio. 

"What, wait!" He tries to pull Loqi off, the smaller man's muscles tighten, arms hooking over his thighs. It doesn't feel bad just strange, it's the first and most likely, definitely the last time this will ever happen.

Loqi doesn't stop till he's satisfied and Gladio is dripping wet from the front and back, stretched and relaxed. 

He flops back, cock at attention and pats his thigh. "It is not going to ride itself." 

Gladio wants to hate him, Loqi can be lazy as hell when he wants to be and this is just a shining moment that highlights that. 

Loqi watches as he disappears into Gladio. It would be a lie to say he didn't feel amazing. It burns at first, a nice stretch that won't fade till morning. Loqi graces him with a few minutes to adjust, but he doesn't take it. He likes the pain and the daze that takes Loqi over.

"Does it feel good?" Gladio huffs as he bounces, one hand braced on Loqi's pecs. "Y-yeah, fuck you're tight."

Gladio snorts, leans over as best as he can due to the obvious height difference between them, "you got a thick cock for a scrawny bitch."

Loqi throws his head back, hand gripping Gladio's thighs. Normally that would assuage the insult from earlier, but Loqi thrives off it in these heated moments. Smacking him just winds him up more. Instead, he holds Loqi's hands, entwins his fingers and whispers "I'm gonna fuck you so good once we're done."


End file.
